


New York City

by everythingaboutlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everythingaboutlou/pseuds/everythingaboutlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"why did it have to be him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York City

I look out to the large city, the sunrise outlining each on of the buildings. Each building had its own height, it's own reason to be there. Much like the people of this world, each person has a reason to be here on the earth. Some people have every idea of the reason they were brought into this world, but for me, I have to say I can't tell you the reason why.No, I'm not depressed, I just can't tell you the reason why someone would give me life. But before I get to far into this detailed story of how I realized the reasoning behind my life, I need to go off to work.   
I work at a coffee shop native to New York City, even if I'm born and raised in a small town of Arkansas. Hardly anyone in New York know that the state even exists actually, which didn't surprise me, the state is known for it's rice and hogs. Nothing to be proud of. I live only a block from the coffee shop, so it only takes me a little over five minutes to walk from home to work, which is the only two places I ever go.  
I've been in the big city for a little over a year, and nothing seems to strike me about what's so great about it. There's large crowds of people all over the sidewalk, people running up to you asking for drugs or money to buy drugs, and sometimes if I'm lucky someone will run into the coffee shop and ask for the money we have.   
"Hello, ma'am. I'm Louis." I always have to introduce myself before the person can order, even if I know the customers couldn't careless about who I was at five thirty in the morning. "What would you like to order?" I ask nicely, my eyes hardly staying open. She names off ten things she would like, then takes away three of the main things the order held, but I don't argue. I take her credit card and slide it before hiding it back to her. "Give us five minutes." She huffs, as I turn from her.   
Everyone here isn't as nice as they could be. I realize it's five in the morning, but they could at least show a smile or something to make my job a little less horrible. "Have a great day." I hand her her coffee and watch her march out of the shop. A normal day in the life of Louis William Tomlinson. Nothing special, but the occasional hot guy would walk in, but none were interested in me. They only wanted their coffee before they went off in a pact of twenty.   
"Louis, he's been coming in here every day since you started working here, and he doesn't leave until you do." My coworker whispered, pointing to a guy facing me, his head down at the keyboard of his laptop.   
"He's probably just busy." I shrug, cleaning the counter off before moving to the empty tables at the shop. The coworker, Niall, shook his head.   
"Mate, I think he's interested in you." Niall seemed extermely worried for me, but I ignored the native to New York. "Just be careful." He begged.   
"Sure, okay." I sighed and sat at on of the barstools, his eyes moving from the screen only slightly. Niall slid out his phone and scrolled through his Instagram, many photos from different people he hardly knew. He would chuckle at some, and blush at others, but it only took him five minutes before he was done with the scrolling. Around this time in the morning, business is slow. Which calls for Niall and I to have more time to speak about whatever comes to our mind.   
But today, Niall kept whispering to me about the lad at the computer screen. He looked like he was in his late twenties or early thirties. I'm seventeen, he wouldn't be looking at me. He wouldn't be thinking about me, not like Niall was saying to me.   
"A black coffee please." He stood at the counter, his wallet opened in his hand. I ran up to the counter to type in his order. He gave me a fifty dollar bill, and let me keep the change which surprised me. I hardly ever get a tip. "The tips not for your work either." I was confused by that. "Meet me outside after your shift." He winked and walked back to his table.   
Now I'm afraid Niall was right.   
A male much older then I, dressed in all black, tattoos up and down his arms, wanting to see me after my shift. Something tells me this isn't a good idea.


End file.
